mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Wars (Almost Map Game)
Almost Map Game Algorithm Landscape *Storming on to a coastline from the sea or on to an island, the attacker - 10 and defender + 15. *Storming in to a desert, high mountains or jungle the, attacker - 10 and + defender gains +15. *Regional tactical Advantage: +15 defender/-10 attacker (for example crossing the Kalahari desert) *Armed expatiation in large extremism climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will also be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. In this case the defender gets an advantage of +20 and the attacker gets a disadvantage of -10 *Knowledge of landscape: +25 for in one's homeland, +20 for warring in an adjacent nation (maritime borders count), -5 for low knowledge of an non-adjacent lands which are on you continent, -20 for not on you're continent, -20 for no knowledge of a distant realm that is not even on your continent and in polar regions (unless the attacker is also polar)-30 Motive *Political: +10 *Economic: -15 *Liberation/Defending Independence: +20 *Cultural/Religious: +26 *Gain Land: -12 *Victim nations' life or death = +30 to the nation who is fearing being wiped from history, +5 if facing losing over 10% of it's territory. *Revolt: +22 *If there are multiple motives the average will be found. *Unification: +18 *Tensions (like if America and USSR went to war): +10 *Provoked: +10 *No Motive: -20 Foreign Aid *For other nations aiding it will be oppsoite their nation rank x how many thousand soldiers they are sending. If America sends 1000 soldeirs to Al-Qaeda it will be 1000x4=4000=+4 *Every nation offering supplies to their side= +5 *Every vassal nation any way helping with their side= +20 Nation *State of Economy: +12 (Flourishing), +9. (good-OK), +7 (Mild), +5 (Depression), 0 (crumbling) *Many or major defenses and fortified places: Defender + 20 *Technology: 0-9; with 0 being the worst, 2 being poor, 8 being normal and 14 being ahead of time. *Power: V -7, IV 0, III +7, II +10, I +15 *Side with greater population: +13 *Side with greater industry: +10 *War Weariness: If you have been fighting for more than three turns in a row -5 each turn due to battle fatigue until you make peace for at least two turns (does stack) *Stability: Very (+12), Pretty (+7), Holding (+0), Somewhat (- 5), Low: (-10), Very Low (-12) *Infrstructure: Grande (+12 atk, -12 def), Good (+8 atk, -8 def), OK (+5 atk, -5 def), Mediocre (0), Poor (-7 atk, +7 atk), Crumbling (-14 atk, + 14 def) *Federation/Feudal/Autonomous States/Militia: -10 atk/ +15 def Military *Powerful: +15 *Strong: +12 *Stronger: +9 *Mild: +6 *Weak: +3 *Horrid: +2 *For every 5 thousand soldiers it is + 1 x {Insert Opposite Nation Rank Here} *Naval support: +6 per 10 ships *1/2 x score for every front *-1/3 if there is conscription *-1/y for parts of nation occupied *-1/6 for every recent defeat Other *Morale: -7 In face of larger army, -15 for completely surrounded, +7 for in face of a smaller army, +15 for surrounding enemy. If defeated last turn, then the loser from that battle is -6 to his opponent in this battle *RNG: A random number between 1-15 is chosen by random.org *Surprise: +30 ATK, -10 DEF American War Oregon Offensive (1848) Oregon Econ: +3 Tech: +6 KnoOLand: +10 Power: +2 Side with greater population: +3 Morale: +5 Island: -4 Motive: +1 RNG: +5 Total: 31 Vancouver Econ: +6 Tech: +6 KnoOLand: +20 Power: +2 Moral: -10 Island: +5 Foreign Aid (Melanesia): 1 x 0.75 = +0.75 Motive: +1 RNG: +9 Total: 40.75 Result 40.75/30= 1.31 - 1 = .31 Vancouver takes 31% of Oregon land, war will end in four years at this rate. Deseret Offensive (1849) Deseret Econ: +3 Tech: +6 KnoOLand: +10 Power: +2 Moral: -5 Landscape: -3 Foreign Aid (Oregon): 2000 x 3 = 6000; +6 Cultural/Political/Religious Motive: +5.5 RNG: +6 Total: 25.5 Atarashi Hokkaido Econ: +6 Tech: +6 KnoOLand:+20 Power: +2 Morale: +5 Political: +1 RNG: +1 Total: 35 Result 35/25.5 = 1.37 -1 = .37 = 37% Atarash Hokkaido takes 37% of Deseret land, war will last two years at this rate. Atarashi Hokkaido Offensive (1849) Atarashi Hokkaido Landscape: +10 Motive: +2 Foreign Aid (Melanesia) 750 x 1= 1750 = .75 Nation: +16 Other: +7 Total: 35.75 Oregon Landscape: +20 Motive: +2 Nation: +9 Total: 31 Result 35.75/31 = 1.15 - 1 =.15 = 15% Atarashi Hokkaido takes 15% of Oregon land. Britanic Landing (1849) Britanica Landscape: -9 Motive: +6 Nation: +15 Other: +15 Total: 27 Vancouver Landscape: +25 Foreign Aid (Melanesia): +.75 Nation: +13 Other: +1 Total: 39.75 Result Vancouver manages to repel the Britanic invaders. How? My army was huge and I had surprise on my side, and superior troops, and a fleet bombarding the Vancouverian army. The algorithm seems flawed to me. Yes, I plan to add more. Sorry, but that's the results for now, you can try later when the algorithm is more complex. Also, it's still possible for this to actually happen, remember Vietnam? But your words are taken to account. OK, I don't get any significant adverse affects from this do I? No, the only reason that happened to the Ottomans is because the Catholics had like 185% of them. Alaskan Offensive (1850) Alaska Landscape: +10 Motive: -2 Nation: +26 Military: 60,000 soldiers = 30 x 4 = +120, +7, -2; +125 Other: +18 Total: +177 Vancouver + Montana Landscape: +20, +20; +40 Motive: +10; +10; +20 Nation (Vancouver): +13 Nation (Montana): +15 Motive (Vancouver): +10 Motive (Montana) +10 Military: 40,000 = 20 x 3 = +60, +5, +5; +70 Foreign Support: +.75 Other: -6 Total: 176.75 JEEZUS THAT'S CLOSE Result 177/176.5 = 1.002 - 1 = 0.2% of land is taken by Alaskans American Offensive America Landscape: +10 Motive: +2 Nation: +23 Military: +7, 70,000 = 35 x 4 = +140; +147 Other: +11 Total: +193 Alaska Landscape: +20 Nation: +17 Military: +7. 60,000 = 20 x 4 = +120, -1; +126 Other: +2 Total: +167 Result 193/167 = 1.15 - 1 = . 15 = 15% America gains 15% of Alaskan land IFTB Landing (1850) Britanica IFTB (COAST) -4 IFTB (wrong continent) -5 IFTB +6 IFTB Total So Far (TSF) -3 IFTB (econ) +10 IFTB (Tech) +6 or +7 IFTB (Power) +6 IFTB (Pop) +3 IFTB (Ind) +3 IFTB (TSF) +24 or +25 IFTB 15x5=+75 IFTB-Navy +6 IFTB (Front) -1 TSF-105 Morale -5+5=0 RNG= +4 Total=109 Vancouver Landscape: +25 Foreign Aid (Melanesia): +.75 Nation: +13 Military: +3, 20,000 = 10 x 3 = +30 Total: 68.75 Result 109/68.17=1.58 - 1 =.58 = 58% Vancouver surrenders, asking Britanica's terms Vancouver Offensive (1851) Vancouver Landscape: +10 Foreign Aid: 3 x 1 = +3 Nation: +13 Motive: +2 Military: 10 x 3 = +30, +5; +35 Other: +15 Total: 78 Oregon Landscape: +20 Nation: +11 Military: 13 x 3 = 39, +3, -2; +40 Other: -3 Total: 68 Result 76/70 = 1.14 - 1 = .14 = 14% Vancouver takes 14% more land from Oregon, at this rate the war will end in three years. Ottoman Jihad(?) for Jerusalem Ottoman Offensive (1849) Ottomans Landscape: +7 Motive: +6 Nation: +13 Other: +5 Total: 31 Jerusalem + Allies Landscape: +20 Motive: +10 Foreign Aid: Mino: 5 x 5000 = 2500 = +12.5; Moors: 1 x 2000 = +2; Kingdom of God 3 x 10,000 = 30000 = +30 +44.5 Nation: +11 Other: +2 Total: +88.5 Result 88.5/31= 2.85 - 1 = 1.85 = 185% Jerusalem and its allies repel the Ottomans, but as Jerusalem cares little for expansion the coalition just cripple the Ottoman military, dropping their ratting to IV (weak) and their military to V (Horrid) Britanican War of Aggression Britanican Offensive (1851) Britanica Landscape: +10 Motive: +6 Nation: +7 Military: +36, 70 x 5 = +350; +386 Other: +9 Total: +398 France Landscape: +20 Nation: +15 Military: +10, 80 x 5 = +400, - 10 = +400 Other: -2 Total: +433 Result France repels Brittanica, wars lasts four years, both nations are temporarily crippled militarily due to the massive war *The rules say that affects the morale not the military score. If it affects the military score, can I change the post. *What *The algorithm said 3 years of war affects the morale, I was unaware that it affects the army score also. If it does effect the army score, canI change the post? *It won't affect your score too bad, you'll mostly completely 3 years after the war. Brittanican Channel "Ambush" (1852) Brittanica Motive: +8 Nation: +17 Military: +8 Other: +5 Total: +38 France Nation: +28 Military: +7 Other: +1 Total: +38 Result Both navies are damaged, but it is a status quo. Brittanican Reqonquest of Southern Brittania Landscape: +20 Motive: +8 Nation: +32 Military: 100 x 5 = +500, +6 ; +506 Other: +0 Total: 566 France Landscape: +15 Nation: +28 Military: 105 x 5 = 525, + 7 =+532 Other: +11 Total: 586 Result 566/586 = .97/3 = .32 = 32% France continues to press onward with higher morale. France will capture Lundinium next year. Austria-Hungarian Conquest of Slovakia Austria-Hungary Offensive (1851) Austria-Hungary Landscape: +15 Motive: -2 Nation: +26 Military: +6, 12 x 4 = 48; +54 Other: +11 Total: +80 Slovakia Landscape: +10 Motive: +10 Nation: +8 Military: +3, 10 x 3 = +30 Other: +4 Total: 64 Result 80/64= 1.25 - 1 = 25% Austria-Hungary takes 25% of Solvakien land, and in four years can annex them. Brazilian Conquest of Paraguay Brazilian Offensive (1853) Brazil Landscape: +12 Motive: -2 Nation: +20 Military: +5, 50 x 3 = 150; +155 Other: +15 Total: +200 Paraguay Landscape: +24 Motive: +10 Nation: +2 Military: +1, 25 x 1 = +25, +26 Other: +5 Total: +67 Result Brazil presses forward and at this rate can annex Paraguay in five years Moorish Conquest of Tunisiyyah Moorish Offensive (1854) Moorish al-Maghrib Landscape: +`12 Motive: -2 Nation: -15 Military: +6 Other: +41 Total: +41 at-Tunisiyyah Landscape: +24 Motive: +20 Nation: -1 Military: +6 Other: -5 Total: +46 Result Tunisiyyah pushes back Maghrib and takes some land. Mauretanian Offesnive (1854) Mauretania Landscape: +12 Nation: -21 Military: +6 Other: +8 Other: +27 Total: +32 Al-Maghrib Landscape: +24 Nation: +5 Military: +6 Other: 0 Total: +35 Result Maghrib pushes back Mauretania but is unable to press forward without losing more to Tunisiyyah Austro-Hungarian Conquest of Bohemia Austro-Hungarian Offensive (1857) Austria-Hungary Landscape: +15 Motive (Gain Land - 2) (Political +3) = 1/2 = +.5 Nation: +36 Military: +6, 120/3 = +40 x 4 = +160 = +167 Other: +13 Total: +231.5 Bohemia Landscape: +20 Motive: +10 Nation: +31 Military: +5, 90 / 3 = 30 x 3 = +90 Other: 0 Total: +151 Result 231.5/151 = 1.53 - 1 = .53 = 53% Austria-Hungary can annex Bohemia in two years (1859) War of Melanesian Aggression Melanesian Landing (1858) Melanesia Landscape: +8 Motive (Gain Land - 4) (Political +6) 6-4/2 = +1 Nation: +14 Military: 40/4 = +10 x 2 = +20, +18, + 3; +41 Other: +43 Total: +107 East Indonesia Landscape: +29 Nation: -1 Military: +13 Other: +4 Total: +44 Result 107/44 = 2.43 - 1 = 143% Melanesia takes what they wish. First Melanesian Act of Unification Melanesian Initiative (1860) Melanesia Landscape -5 Motive: +16 Nation: +24 Military: +6, 65/4 = 16.25 x 3 = +48.75, +4.8; +59.55 Other: +13 Total: +83.55 Polynesia Landscape: +25 Motive: +25 Nation: -3 Military: +16 Other: -3 Total: +60 Result 83.55/60 = 1.39 - 1 = .39 = 39% Melanesia can annex Polynesia in three years. French Invasion of Micronesia French Landing (1864) France Landscape: -40 Motive: -6 Nation: +53 Military: +15; 500,000 x 5 = 2,500,000; 2,500,000 - 1/2 = +416,666.6 Other: +44 Total: +416,717.6 Iberia Landscape: :+50 Motive: +10 Nation: +62 Military: +15; 250,000 x 5 = 1250000 - 1/2 = +625,000 Other: -7 Total: +625,115 Result 625,115/416,717.6 = 1.5 - 1 = 50% Iberia takes control of French Sumatra, war lasts two years at this rate. Second French Landing (1865) France Landscape: -40 Motive: -6 Nation: +53 Military: +15; 1,500,000 = 300,000 x 5 - +1,500,000 - 1/2 = 750,000 - 1/3 = +250,000 - 1/6 = +208,340 Other: +21 Total: +208,368 Iberia Landscape:+50 Motive: +10 Nation: +62 Military: +15; 750,000/ 5 x 5 = +750 - 1/2 = +375,000 Other: -6 Total: 375,116 Result 375,116/208,368 = 1.8-1=.8 France loses French Andamans, Timor, and some of Java. France's military drops to Strong (II). Colombian War of Aggression Initial Assault (1867) Colombia Landscape:+10 Motive: -20 Foreign Aid: +5 Nation: +37 Military: +6, 50,000 = +10 x 3 = +30; +36 Other: +15 Total: +83 Nicaragua Landscape: +40 Motive: +10 Nation: -1 Military: +2; 35 = +7 x 1 = +7: +9 Other: +5 Total: +63 Result 83/63 = 1.31 - 1 = .31 = 32% Colombia takes over 32% of Nicaragua Category:The Almost Map Game Category:Wars